The invention relates to a hanger for connecting a swing chain or the like to a playstation, and more particularly to a hanger that connects a chain for a swing or another children's play accessory to two locations on a playstation.
A variety of children's play accessories (e.g., swings, riders and gymnastics equipment) are attached to playstations by hanging them from a support (usually a cross-beam) on the playstation. The accessories are hung using one or more link-type chains. The chains are hung by connecting one end of the link chain to an S-type hook (or some other conventional form of attachment) and then securing the S-type hook to a hanger that is connected to the support structure on the playstation.
Conventional hangers typically secure chains to one location on the playstation. That is, for each hanger, there is only one set of threads extending into the support structure of the playstation to secure the hanger to the playstation. An eye-bolt is one example of a hanger that is used to secure a chain to a playstation. The eye-bolt screws directly into the support structure of a playstation at one end and the loop at the opposite end is secured to a connector (e.g., an S-hook) that is attached to a chain. Only the threads of the eye-bolt are screwed into the playstation. A simple shear stress (i.e., a downward force on the bolt) could cause the support structure around the threads to shear or strip.